Such a hydraulic valve arrangement is used in vehicles, working machines, plant or the like, in which several hydraulic actuators or drives shall be controlled. In this connection, each valve module is allocated to a drive. In order to simplify the supply, the valve modules are usually flanged together, so that the supply channel arrangement has a high-pressure channel and a low-pressure channel extending through all valve modules. In dependence of the drive used, each valve module then has one or two working connections, which are controlled by the directional valve arrangement. In many cases, the directional valve arrangement also causes an amount control of the hydraulic fluid supplied to the working connections. In order to simplify this amount control, the compensation arrangement is provided, which ensures that the pressure over the directional valve arrangement, or rather a measuring orifice in or at the directional valve arrangement, remains constant. One working connection is needed, if a single-acting drive is used that can, for example, only lift a load. Two working connections are needed, if a double-acting drive is used.
One example of a compensation arrangement is formed by a compensation valve, which is acted upon in the opening direction by the force of a spring and the pressure in a load-sensing pipe and in the closing direction by the pressure after the compensation valve.
In many cases, it is desired to limit the maximum opening pressure for this compensation valve and thus the maximum pressure at the working connection. For this purpose, a pressure limiting valve is often used, which opens at a too high pressure and lets hydraulic fluid flow off, until the desired pressure has been reached.